1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dielectric compositions based on particular admixtures of benzyltoluenes and benzylxylenes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP-136,230 describes compositions based on benzyltoluene oligomers which remain liquid at low temperatures without exhibiting a high viscosity.
EP-299,867 describes compositions based on (methylbenzyl)xylene and the higher homologs thereof.
And EP-466,086 describes dielectric mixtures of benzylxylene, benzyltoluene, (methylbenzyl)toluene and (methylbenzyl)xylene.